


Motivation In Motion

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It looks like Seb is more than capable of handling himself.” Jenson said, and Kimi glanced over to see the other two heading out onto the dance floor again, Sebastian holding Nico’s hand and still swaying his hips a little to the music. Jenson looked at Kimi.<br/>“Are we supposed to just let this happen?” Kimi didn’t even look back at him.<br/>“I think we are supposed to watch.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation In Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Drinking and music leads to... well this sort of stuff. Silly, but there you go.

\- 2013 -

“How are you not tired yet?” Jenson had to admit he was impressed. After a full day of racing and press, he had been ready to call it a night before the party had even started. Since so many of the others were going, he had promised himself to give it a little while though. His “while” had stretched on however, especially since a certain someone seemed quite content to keep drinking and dancing.

The certain someone was next to him at the bar and had just come back off the dance floor to order another drink and a glass of water. The first three buttons of his shirt were undone and he was sweaty, the material of the shirt clinging slightly to him and hinting the shape of his body underneath. He picked one of the ice cubes out of the water and sucked on it, relishing the cool wetness and the way it chilled his breath.

“I’m just not as old as you.” Nico said with a grin. “You know us younger men, we can go on and on and on...”

He bumped his hip against Jenson’s, and the Brit couldn’t help but laugh.

“That may be, but us older men have more experience you know...”

Nico leaned in closer with a mischievous smile.

“If you promise to fuck me good and hard, really screw me right into the mattress when we get back, I’ll leave with you right now.” Nico had the quite unique ability of being able to look perfectly angelic while saying the filthiest things. He batted his eyelashes, looking as innocent as possible.

“Princess...” Jenson groaned.

“You need more motivation than that?” Nico took another sip of his drink. “Maybe you really are getting too old for me...” He knew perfectly well the effect a little bit of goading would have on Jenson. Sure enough, under the pretense of taking a sip of Nico’s drink the Brit pressed in close, effectively trapping the younger man between himself and the bar.

“If my level of motivation isn’t pleasing your highness...” he hissed into Nico’s ear and was pleased to see the blonde give a little shiver and close his eyes. “Then maybe the young man boasting about his stamina should motivate me better?” He dared the smallest of swipes with his tongue against Nico’s earlobe.

Nico gasped. He liked riling Jenson up, it usually ended up being very beneficial for them both. If Jenson was already making these kinds of moves on him, Nico was well underway to quite a pleasant night. Now he just had to figure out his next move. He noticed another couple further down the bar; a fairly drunk, younger German trying to persuade an older Finn to dance. Sebastian was fighting the definition of a lost battle, Nico thought to himself. But then an idea struck him.

“Better motivation, coming right up.” He grinned at Jenson and grabbed his drink, making his way down the bar towards the other two.

 

\---

 

“Come on Kimi, dance with me!” Sebastian whined. Kimi shot him the kind of incredulous look that would have made most others slowly back away from him. Sebastian seemed to be immune however.

“Just one dance, pleeease?” He begged. Kimi raised an eyebrow and took a sip of a clear drink that Nico suspected was straight vodka.

“I’ll dance with you Seb.” He said, drawing the attention of both men. He held out his glass of water to Sebastian, who took it and drank without question. This meant he was probably already drunk enough to fit nicely into Nico’s plans.

“I’ll have him back in one piece.” Nico smiled sweetly at Kimi, who just looked at the pair of them. As he walked away from the bar a little with Sebastian, Nico silently wondered if Kimi and Seb ever actually communicated at all, and if so, _how_ they did it.

Sebastian was happily sipping from Nico’s glass of water, swaying slightly in time with the music that was already playing. He only really danced when he was drunk; Kimi never danced.

“Thank you for wanting to dance.” He said in German, smiling at Nico.

“No problem. How do you feel about getting laid tonight?” Sebastian’s expression was so shocked Nico couldn’t stop himself from snorting with laughter.

“Eh...” Seb glanced back at Kimi, who was still watching them from the bar.

“Not with me! I’m saying that if you’d like one dance, after which your Mr. Finland over there will take you home and fucking ravish you, you’ll follow my lead on this.”

Sebastian swallowed nervously, but the way Nico was looking at him was an obvious dare. Nico knew full well that Seb couldn’t resist a bit of a challenge, and when the young German nodded determinedly a wicked grin spread across his face.

 

\---

 

Jenson had ordered two drinks and made his way over to where Kimi was standing. He knew the Finn had a close eye on Seb and Nico; he had known him long enough to know that while he may not be the most talkative, he certainly liked to keep an eye on what was going on around him. Especially when it came to Sebastian. The Brit slid the double vodka, no ice, closer to Kimi and nodded at it.

“I think mine might be about to rope yours into doing something... questionable. Consider this my apology in advance.” He said, raising his own drink. Kimi picked up the offered glass, raised it, and then took a little sip. He nodded appreciatively.

“Thought it might be water.” He hummed, taking another sip.

“I’m almost offended.” Jenson scoffed. “The day I give you water at a bar...” he left the rest of the statement hanging and Kimi shot him a brief half-smile.

“So what did Seb do to get dragged into this?” Jenson asked. He didn’t expect Kimi to offer up any conversation unaided.

“He wanted to dance.”

“Dance?” Jenson asked. Seb had never struck him as the dancing type.

“He’s drunk.” Kimi explained. “What did Nico want?”

“Sex, I think.” Jenson said bluntly, earning him a questioning look.

“I’m drunk.” He grinned, and the Finn actually laughed.

 

\---

 

They watched as Nico and Sebastian talked out on the dance floor, before Nico went over to the DJ. The music had been geared more towards rock than the usual techno-nonsense all night; Nico had called it “stripper music”. Jenson was grateful and thought he would never have stuck around this long if he’d had to listen to clubby crap the whole time. Nico and the DJ had finished talking and he walked back to Sebastian, looking awfully smug. They crossed over to the bar.

“They are never doing shots...” Jenson said disbelievingly. But sure enough, Nico and Sebastian had just clinked glasses and drank down a good quantity of some surely quite potent alcohol. Kimi shrugged at his side, still sipping his vodka.

“I can carry Seb if I have to.”

“Oh it looks like Seb is more than capable of handling himself.” Jenson said, and Kimi glanced over to see the other two heading out onto the dance floor again, Sebastian holding Nico’s hand and still swaying his hips a little to the music. Jenson looked at Kimi.

“Are we supposed to just let this happen?” Kimi didn’t even look back at him.

“I think we are supposed to watch.”

 

Jenson vaguely recognized the song, he was sure he had heard it before but this version was heavier. It may have been the DJ’s doing however. Nico and Sebastian weren’t touching, but they were definitely dancing with each other, facing one another and moving in time with the music.

“Oh no.” Jenson said softly, realizing the music was saying something about being “stripped”.

As the song kicked in to high gear, all heavy drums and prominent bass, Nico ran a hand through his hair, let it slide along his neck and then down his chest. His eyes were on Sebastian, who seemed to take it as an invitation to follow the same path himself, running his hand over Nico’s body. He stilled at the top button in Nico’s shirt, but only briefly, before he popped it open.

“What?” Kimi asked, not taking his eyes off the two on the dance floor. Nico had both of his hands in Sebastian’s hair, causing him to tilt his head back, baring his neck. His hips were still moving from side to side, the heavy music driving him on when Nico moved in so close they were right up against each other.

“Nothing. I’ll call us a cab. I don’t know about you, but I have a feeling I’m going to want to get out of here right quick once those two are done with each other.”

 

Nico’s hands made their way down Sebastian’s chest and came to rest on his hips, making them sway close together. Sebastian unbuttoned another of his shirt-buttons, and then they moved further apart again. They looked like they only had eyes for each other. There were plenty of other people around them on the dance floor, but they had made sure they were plainly visible from where Jenson and Kimi were standing. Nico undid the rest of his shirt and let it fall open completely.

“Fuck.” Jenson gasped as the blonde moved with the music, feeling himself and rolling his hips in a very suggestive manner.

“Fuck.” Kimi murmured as the younger of the two snaked forward and, in one fluid motion, _licked_ his way from Nico’s bellybutton all the way up the middle of his chest.

While the two kept moving, Jenson hastily got the attention of the bartender and asked him to call a cab for maximum ten minutes from now. When he turned back, Sebastian’s shirt was on the floor.

“What happened?” he asked Kimi, who didn’t even look like he was blinking anymore.

“He took it off.” Kimi sounded slightly surprised, and Jenson realized this was as much explanation as he was going to get.

 

Their respective boyfriends, now both shirtless, seemed hell-bent on spurring each other further. Nico would do something, such as run his hands over Sebastian’s arse, making the younger man bite his lip but return the move by grinding himself against Nico, dictating the rhythm of their swaying hips.

Jenson noted that while most other people seemed wrapped up in their own dancing and Nico and Seb were only really visible from their end of the bar, a few of the other drivers had caught sight of what was going on. The other Nico was standing a little further down the bar looking at the performance, nodding his head to the music, a slight smile on his face. Shy little Esteban was standing next to him, his eyes the size of dinner plates and his bottom lip between his teeth. Further out on the dance floor, Jenson could see Daniel, who had stopped dancing completely when Sebastian had licked Nico, and now he just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Personally, Jenson thought it was fucking hot. Sebastian was attractive, and Nico knew he thought so – hell, he knew Nico agreed. They had always been very open about such things, and seeing those two obviously enjoying each other’s company was definitely turning him on. He hoped this wouldn’t be a problem for Kimi and Seb, he didn’t know what their relationship was like.

If Jenson had been able to see Kimi’s thoughts on the matter, he wouldn’t have worried. The Finn was outwardly as expressionless as ever, but he was finding it increasingly hard to remain so. The display in front of him was just perfect. He loved Sebastian’s body, and Nico was very attractive; he knew Sebastian felt the same way. He’d never really thought about the two of them together, but he probably would from now on. Sebastian was even more turned on than Kimi at this point, he knew his boyfriend well enough to see that. He licked his lips and thought he couldn’t wait to get Seb home.

 

As the song started fading out, Jenson realized another song was starting to fade in. It was an intro on repeat, getting louder and louder, raising the tempo gradually. Even in his current state he had to appreciate the skill of the DJ. By the time the song was starting up properly, heavy guitars and thumping drums, the rhythm of all the dancers had naturally increased. He thought Nico and Seb would come back over to the bar now, but they didn’t seem to be moving in that direction.

By the time he heard the first line with something that sounded a lot like “dick magnet”, he knew the show wasn’t over. He wondered briefly if Nico was going to let Seb keep his pants on. He found he didn’t exactly care. Kimi breathed in sharply, the biggest reaction he’d given so far, when Nico put his hand up to Seb’s mouth. Seb looked only too happy to stick his tongue out and showily lick two of Nico’s fingers, which he then proceeded to run over Seb’s chin, down his neck, not stopping until they were right at the button in Seb’s jeans.

_“She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat,  
she likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth...”_

As the intensity of the song increased with the chorus, Nico was shaking his head almost violently, his blonde hair flying. It was Jenson’s turn to gasp as Seb nimbly caught hold of a handful of hair, bringing Nico to his knees in front of him. The way Nico was grinning this was in no way an unappreciated maneuver. Knowing his boyfriend’s playful nature, he wondered if Nico would let Seb think he had the upper hand on him, or if he would actually willingly submit if the young German did something similar in a more private setting. Either way, Nico was gorgeous on his knees, and from the looks he was getting, Sebastian quite agreed.

Kimi was turned on. He didn’t _want_ to take Seb and get the fuck out of there anymore, he _needed_ to. The way those two were showing off... it was beautiful. In a dark corner of his mind he wondered how sex between the two would play out; would they spur each other to go further and further then too? But what was most important was getting Seb behind a locked door somewhere, preferably in a room with a bed. At this point however, he’d settle for any flat surface really. Fuck, the boy was hot.

_“No-one really knows just how far she’s gonna go,  
but I’m gonna find out later tonight...”_

Nico was back on his feet and from the look in his eyes, he was going to get Seb back for the kneeling. They kept dancing, closer than before, touching each other almost constantly now. It was like watching clothed sex, Jenson thought, not knowing Kimi was thinking exactly the same thing.

_“Doesn't take her long to make things right,  
But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life?”_

As the song went on, Nico managed to spin Sebastian around. The German used this new position to the best of his abilities, grinding his arse against Nico’s crotch. Nico wasn’t fazed in the slightest but merely grinned as one hand held Sebastian’s hip firmly in place while the other pushed his head forward, effectively bending him over. Nico’s hand stroked down Sebastian’s back and then gave his ass a sharp slap.

Kimi and Jenson were both standing with their mouths open, neither daring to blink for the fear of missing something. Neither heard the little whimper or the hissed “sheiße!” from further down the bar. Neither saw Daniel actually lose his footing and stumble at the sight.

 

Both Nico and Seb were sweaty, panting, and astoundingly worked up at this point. They weren’t talking, but both had been casting glances over at Kimi and Jenson, and both were very pleased with the effect their performance was having.

Nico was seeing something new in Sebastian though; he’d always thought him kind of cute, but there was a definite edge to the way he was acting, something that made Nico suspect Kimi might have his work cut out for him with the German from time to time. Unbeknownst to Nico, Sebastian had always thought him attractive, but had also thought him to be a submissive type that if anything topped from the bottom. The way he was acting seemed to suggest otherwise, and part of Seb was very intrigued by the way Nico took control.

When the end of the song was approaching Sebastian grabbed Nico close and dragged his nails along his back. Nico had to throw his head back and moan, it felt a little too good. He didn’t have long to get back at Seb however, and knowing the song was his advantage. Placing his arms around Sebastian’s neck he pressed down softly, hoping the other would comply and think it was fair payback for the kneeling.

Sebastian seemed to think just that, and sank down slightly. Right as there was a break in the song, Nico pushed against both his shoulders, making Seb lose his balance and fall to the floor. Within a second Nico had followed, straddling Seb’s hips. As the song picked up again he buried both his hands in his own hair, tilting his head back and grinding his hips hard into Sebastian. Seb wasn’t going to just lie there and take it however, he pushed up off the floor, giving Nico something to grind into, and his hands were on Nico’s chest. Now it was truly clothed sex and the next song, whatever it happened to be, was already fading in.

 

”I think we need to get them home, yeah?” Jenson breathed as he saw Nico help Sebastian up and take his hand again as they started to move towards the bar.

All he got in reply was a low grunt.

 

                      - - The End - -

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual.  
> Thanks for the read! :)


End file.
